


You are the one (I've been waiting for)

by heartsocold



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur hates children except he doesn't, Babysitting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsocold/pseuds/heartsocold
Summary: It hits him like a physical blow and Arthur braces himself against the stairway railings. Fuck. It’s Merlin. He’s in love with Merlin. His best friend is the love of his life.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 345





	You are the one (I've been waiting for)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallenfairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenfairytale/gifts).



> For Sky, I hope this was what you had in mind! <3

“What is he doing here?” Arthur asks as he enters his home, face scrunching up in distaste as he stares at the ten month old baby boy sitting in Morgana’s lap, drooling all over his own fist as he attempts to shove the entire thing into his mouth. 

“I’m babysitting,” Morgana rolls her eyes. “Gwen and Lance are exhausted so I convinced them to take the weekend off for a little getaway. Child-free, of course.”

“That does not explain why you’re  _ here _ , in my house.”

“Oh Arthur,” His sister begins in a tone that experience has taught him to be wary of. “You’re a grown man. Soon enough, you’re going to have your own family. Shouldn’t you at least try to overcome your fear of children?”

She brings the toddler closer and Arthur skillfully dodges his wet fists, sidestepping them and moving into the kitchen to wet a cloth. He turns around, this time catching James’ arms and wiping him off.

“It’s not a fear, it’s a general dislike. They’re loud, extremely messy, they do absolutely nothing, they’re perilously fragile and they need too much attention or they’ll die. I genuinely don’t see what’s the hype. Besides, I’m still single in case you haven’t noticed so I assure you, I won’t be starting any families anytime soon.”

“Oh for God’s sake, I don’t have time for this,” Morgana grumbles, unceremoniously shoving the (thankfully now clean) baby into Arthur’s chest. His hands instantly come up to grab onto the child, cradling him so he doesn’t fall.

“Morgana! What-” Arthur’s spluttering is cut short as his sister grabs her purse and begins her hurried explanation.

“Look, I was supposed to babysit but something went wrong with one of my projects and now I need to fly out to New York and my flight leaves in the next hour. Gwen and Lance are already out of the city and I refuse to call them back because they really do deserve a break which means you’re responsible for James until I get back. His bag’s on the couch. Have fun!”

“Morgana! Get back here, you harpy!” He yells after her but he knows she won’t. He directs his gaze to the dark haired baby who’s grinning up at him with his two baby teeth proudly on display. It’s a little cute. 

“Guess it’s just you and me huh? We’ll be fine, won’t we? You’re a good baby.”

-

James was in fact not a good baby. 

He was fine for the first few hours but then Arthur tried to give him his dinner and the crying started. He refused to eat the mac ‘n’ cheese Arthur prepared, instead choosing to throw it all over the kitchen and then he kept batting the bottle of his formula out of reach. It’s after eight now and he’s been crying for over half an hour. Arthur’s tried everything. He’s given him a bath (that was a battle and his bathroom is currently sporting the scars), he’s put on an awful children show with bright colors and terrible singing, he’s tried to give him his pacifier and he’s tried walking him but James refuses to stop crying and it’s giving him a headache.

He’s made a makeshift play area in the middle of the living room. It has the mattress from the guest bedroom on the floor and it’s barricaded by fluffy pillows and the couches so the creeping toddler won’t be able to escape. He deposits the child there and steps out into the corridor where he can still see him before he dials Merlin’s number.

“Merlin, you do know you’re my best friend, don’t you?” He blurts out the second the call connects.

“What do you want?” Merlin asks instantly, amusement clear in his voice. Arthur debates denying that he wants anything but another sharp cry pierces his eardrums and he’s shamelessly ready to beg.

“Morgana was meant to be babysitting James for the weekend but work got in the way and now she’s on a flight to New York and Lance and Gwen are out of town and I’m stuck with this heathen that won’t stop bloody screaming and I am about to lose my goddamn mind.”

Merlin - the absolute bastard - laughs. Loudly.

“Merlin! I’m serious, this is not a laughing matter,” Arthur grouches, running a hand through his hair for the upteenth time. 

“I know, I know, I’m on my way, don’t worry.”

“Thank God. I love you so fucking much right now,” Arthur breathes, body slumping in relief at the mere knowledge that help was on the way.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re buying me a box of those Belgian chocolates I like. The expensive ones.”

“Merlin, at this point I’ll buy you the whole damn company if you can get that child to stop crying.”

Fifteen minutes later, Merlin lets himself in and spots Arthur trying in vain to calm James down by bouncing him gently in his arms and he smiles. Arthur’s hair is sticking up in all directions, his shirt is unbuttoned at the top, the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and the dark spots in the material are most definitely either drool, tears or snot. 

Arthur sighs when he sees him and Merlin walks over, plucking the fussy baby out of his arms. He looks harried. His eyebrows are furrowed and he’s frowning, his face pinched in the way it always is when he has a headache.

“I’ve got him. Go take something for your head.”

“Thanks,” Arthur kisses his cheek then slinks away to his bedroom where he takes two paracetamol pills. He lies on his bed and closes his eyes until the relentless pounding in his head begins to dull to a fading thud before he makes his way back downstairs where it’s gloriously quiet.

Merlin’s sitting on the couch, James cradled in his arms as he happily allows Merlin to feed him. His chubby hands are placed over Merlin’s large one on his bottle. Merlin’s grinning down at him, his expression contented and full of love. Arthur’s heart skips a beat at the image and he wishes he could freeze time and stay in this moment forever. Suddenly, the idea of children - of a family - doesn’t seem so bad. Not if he gets to see Merlin like that. 

It hits him like a physical blow and Arthur braces himself against the stairway railings. Fuck. It’s Merlin. He’s in love with Merlin. His best friend is the love of his life.

Arthur swallows roughly. He doesn’t feel all that surprised. He knows he should but he doesn’t. 

He’s always loved Merlin, he knows that. Merlin and his adorable smiles and bright eyes. Merlin who always makes him happy. Merlin who’s always been at his side. Merlin who he spends most of his time with and yet never wants to leave. Merlin who doesn’t know how to shut up. Merlin who’s always teasing him. 

He should’ve known it was more than just friendship. He doesn’t understand how he didn’t see it before but now that he does, there’s a feeling of peace settling inside of him. As though his heart has always known but his brain is finally catching up.

“Hey, you okay now?” Merlin whispers, smiling softly when he notices Arthur watching him.

“Yeah. I took paracetamol. You two look cosy.”

Merlin looks down at James, placing the now empty bottle to the side. He stands and walks over to Arthur. 

“He’s actually quite a sweetheart. Here, why don’t you put him to sleep?”

Arthur glances at the toddler who’s blinking lazily at him with big brown eyes, clouded with fatigue. He reaches out his hands, wrapping them around James’ torso and the baby goes willingly, tucking his head into the crook of Arthur’s neck. He makes a soft snuffling sound and then nuzzles closer and Arthur smiles, rocking him slowly as his hands move up and down his back. 

The soft look is on Merlin’s face again and Arthur feels overwhelmed by the rush of affection that surges forward, ready to choke him. 

They both remain like that - staring at each other in their own little world - until Merlin breaks the silence. 

“You’re going to make a great father, you know?”

Arthur’s look becomes one of bafflement.

“I had to call you to come over and get him to stop crying,” He deadpans.

“Well, yes but you were alone with him for a few hours before that and you were fine. You should babysit more often. I’m sure with a bit more practice, you’ll be a professional. Besides, it’s not like you’d be doing it alone.” 

Arthur’s breath hitches at the idea of raising children with Merlin but he remains quiet so Merlin continues talking.

“He looks so happy now.”

“He’s asleep, Merlin.”

“But he’s asleep,  _ happily _ . Shut up, you know I’m right.”

“I love you,” Arthur blurts out, unbidden. He didn’t mean to say it but now that he has, he doesn’t regret it. He’s never kept secrets from Merlin before and he’s not sure he could keep this one. He’s not sure he wants to.

He’s not stupid. He and Merlin have always had a strong bond. If he’s feeling like this, there’s a chance that Merlin might be too.

If he’s wrong, he’s sure their friendship can survive it. They’ve survived worse. It would hurt, yes, but it would also hurt to have to be a wingman for Merlin now or to see him fall for someone else, not knowing if he ever had a chance.

So now the words are out there and while he can pass it off as friendship, he won’t. Merlin deserves to know.

“That’s the second time today you’ve told me that. You do realize I’ll stay all weekend and help you right? You don’t have to lay it on so thick,” Merlin laughs.

“No. Well, yes. But no - that’s not what I meant to say at all actually but I won’t take it back. I mean - I’m in love with you.” 

Merlin gapes at him, blue eyes shining as a grin threatens to split his face. “I - you - took you long enough!”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I’ve been in love with you for years, you prat! I was waiting for you to figure it out.”

“”Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh.’ Idiot,” Merlin says fondly.

“Right, let me just put him down,” Arthur makes his way over to his setup and settles the sleeping baby in the center of the mattress. He takes a deep breath then stalks back over to Merlin, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and kissing him.

“You know, all those times I’ve imagined this happening, I’ve never quite pictured it happening like this,” Merlin pulls back to murmur against Arthur’s lips, hands weaving around his waist.

“And how exactly did you picture it happening?” Arthur queries, kissing him again.

“Hmm, well for starters, we aren’t babysitting a ten month old so there’s sex involved. Lots of it actually.”

Arthur groans, dropping his head onto Merlin’s shoulder which is now shaking with barely restrained laughter. 

“Just when I decided children won’t be so bad, you decide to reaffirm my hatred.

“Won’t be so bad, huh?” Merlin repeats gleefully.

“Shut up, Merlin.”

“We’re going to have a dozen of them, aren’t we?”

“I said shut up, Merlin.”

“No! We’re going to be like those people-”

Arthur cuts him off with another kiss only to be interrupted by James’ crying. Again.

He grumbles and Merlin laughs, pecking him chastely before making his way over to lie next to the baby. Arthur watches with a smile as he rubs his back to put him back to sleep and he allows the warm feeling in his chest to bloom. 

If after the weekend’s up Arthur volunteers him and Merlin to babysit more often, it’s no one’s business.

And if three years later, Arthur and Merlin adopt a baby of their own, well no one’s surprised. 


End file.
